Peau d'âne alchimique
by Aubepine
Summary: J'ai pas m'en empêcher à force de le voir faire! Un adaptation de conte de fée !Du conte peau d'âne pour être plus précis avec un maniaque des explosif dans le rôle du roi , une reine qui est en fait un homme, une fée complètement incompétente et ect...


Bon ! J'ai lu tant d'adaptation de conte fée en fanfic que c'était inévitable qu'un jour , je me surprenne à vouloir en faire une. Encore faut-il choisir le conte ! De préférence un que je connais bien et pas le petit chaperon rouge ,parce qu'on la déjà fait cent fois , ni la belle au bois dormant , parce que je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais faire avec cette histoire. En bref , je suis en train d'écrire tout ce qui me passe par la tête pour essayer de gagner du temps.

Déjà , j'ai choisi mon manga , ce sera Fullmétal alchimiste! C'est déjà un début mais reste à savoir quel conte et qui dans quel rôle. Je vais aller kidnapper mon petit frère pour qu'il me donne des idées. J'y vais…..Le voilà ! Attendez , je vérifie s'il est correctement ligoté !

Mon petit frère semble affectionner un conte nommé « peau d'âne ».

XXXXX

Il était un roi , qui était fort triste , car sa femme se mourait. Le roi se nommait Kimblee l'écarlate , en raison de sa passion pour les explosifs et sa femme portait le doux nom de Roy et était d'une grande beauté.

Kimblee : Quoi , moi , marié avec ce…!

Roy : Depuis quand je suis une femme ?!

Kimblee : Et pourquoi je devrais être triste s'il mourrait , d'abord ?

Donc le roi Kimblee était au comble du désespoir et sentait déjà que sa tendre épouse la vie n'aurait plus aucune saveur. Il passait tout son temps assis à son chevet à lui tenir les mains.

Auteuse : Kimblee , interdiction de joindre les mains avant de prendre celles de Roy !

La reine voyant que son mari dépérissait en même temps qu'elle et ne lui ayant pas donné d'héritier mâle , consacra son dernier souffle à lui faire promettre qu'il se remarierait.

- Mon…Je refuse de dire ça !

L'auteur appelle Hawkeye qui le menace avec ses neuf millimètres. Roy déglutit et se retourne vers Kimblee qui tire autant la gueule que lui, pour réciter d'un ton monocorde.

- Mon tendre amour…Promets-moi de ne pas vivre dans mon souvenir.

- Ca y pas de risque , crétin. Je t'aurais oublié , en sortant d'ici.

Kimblee se retrouve lui aussi avec un neuf millimètre sur la tempe.

- Ma très chère amie, comment pourrais-je vivre dans votre souvenir alors que je ne saurais survivre à votre départ.

- 'tout bas' Si j'avais su ça , ça ferait belles lurettes que je me serai barré. 'tout haut' Non , ne dites pas ça ! Promettez-moi de vous remarier et de rendre une autre …fem…femme heureuse, comme je l'ai été à vos côtés.

- Je ne me remarierai que le jour où je trouverai femme plus belle , plus intelligente et pleine de charme que vous , mon tendre amour…'tout bas' En gros , avec la première grosse pétasse qui passera.

Et la reine poussa son dernier soupir. Roy ferme les yeux et fait le mort mais Kimblee ne le trouve pas très convaincant dans ce rôle et tente de lui donner un coup de main, des deux mains même. Heureusement pour l'alchimiste flamme , Hawkeye veille au grain.

Les année passèrent sans que Kimblee ne tienne le serment fait de se remarier car jamais , aussi belle que soit la demoiselle , il ne lui semblait qu'elle pût rivaliser avec sa défunte femme. Ses conseillers le pressaient de vite trouver une épouse qui lui donnerait un héritier mâle car il n'avait alors qu'un enfant ,connue sous le doux diminutif d' Ed.

Ed : Eh ! Je croyais qu'il n'avait pas d'hérité mâle ! Et moi , je suis quoi ?

Auteur : A ton avis , pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai fait revêtir cette jolie robe rose à froufrou ?

La jeune princesse ( l'auteuse évite un coup d'automail ) avançait sur ses quinze ans , lorsque le roi décida d'aller se promener dans les jardins de son château , ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis de longues années. Alors que Kimblee passait devant une ouverture dans une haie , il vit une splendide créature assise au bord d'une fontaine et sont cœur se mit à battre la chamade. C'était elle ! Celle capable de surpasser son tendre amour défunt , il en était sûr.

Avisant un jardinier qui passait par là , il l'explosa…

Auteuse : Non , Kimblee ! C'est malin , il était sensé jouer un rôle !

Heureusement , le jardinier se trouvait être un homonculus au cheveux verts et se recomposa , en poussant une série de jurons bien sentis. Le roi Kimblee l'interrompit dans sa diatribe pour lui demander qui était la belle nymphe qu'il avait aperçu.

- Mais , bordel , t'es pas foutu de la reconnaître , espèce d'abruti ? C'est ta connasse de fille !

Ed : Je suis pas une fille !

Envy : Edounette ! Elle est super ta robe !

Ed: Moi au moins , je ne ressemble pas une plante verte stripteaseuse !

En effet , Kimblee n'était pas un père très présent et n'était pas capable de reconnaître son propre enfant. Un violent trouble l'envahit car il savait que l'irréparable s'était déjà commis dans son cœur , il était amoureux. Il se dépêcha de rentrer au palais et de faire convoquer sa fille dans la salle du trône.

-'tout bas' je la sens mal cette histoire 'tout haut' Vous désiriez me voir , père ?

Et voici que Kimblee se jeta à ses pieds pour lui faire une fervente déclaration d'amour , qui laissa la jeune fille…Aie ! Méchant Edward !…Donc une fervente déclaration d'amour qui laissa la jeune fille fort troublée.

- Mais père…

- Ne me nomme plus ainsi ! Je voudrais oublier que je suis ton père…'tout bas ' Ouais, je crois que n'importe quel homme voudrait oublier qu'il a eut un enfant comme lui.

La jeune princesse demanda à pouvoir se retirer dans ses appartements , pour méditer sur tout cela. Le roi la laissa faire , conscient du caractère honteux de la proposition qu'il lui avait faite. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et shoota dans le premier truc qui passait à sa portée.

- Bordel ! Mais comment je vais me sortir de ce pétrin , avec ce salopard de psychopathe pervers de mes deux qui me sert de père….

Ed : Quoi ! C'était pas ce que j'étais sensé dire !

Auteur : On va dire que c'était presque ça. Maintenant, tu es sensé te souvenir que tu as une marraine qui est une fée et qui pourrait te conseiller.

- Ah ! Ouais ! C'est vrai , j'ai une marraine qui est une fée . Ce serait bien si elle pouvait apparaître et me dire quoi faire. Récita la douce Ed d'un ton très convaincu.

A ce moment là , un flash de lumière traversa la pièce et Ed poussa un grand cri de joie.

- Argh! C'est quoi ce truc !

- Ce truc ! Ce truc ! Je te signale que suis ta bien-aimée marraine la fée. Dit l'apparition en agitant sa baguette avec une étoile au bout et en remettant son tutu rose en place.

- Mais G…Greed ! Comment est-ce…?Qu'est-ce…?

- Je suis venu t'aider à échapper à ton psychopathe de père.

- D'accord ! Files-moi les clefs de ta caisse !

- Hors de question ! Elle est toute neuve et t'as pas ton permis !

- Mais euh !

- Écoute-moi attentivement ! Tu vas dire à ton père que tu l'épouseras…

- Non mais ça va pas la tête !

- Laisses-moi finir , abruti ! Tu vas dire à ton père que tu l'épouseras si et uniquement si il t'offre une robe couleur de la lune.

- C'est quoi cette idée de débile ?

- J'y peux rien , moi , c'est le conte qui veut ça.

Ed se résigna donc à retourner devant son père et a lui transmettre la requête que lui avait soufflé Greed la fée.

- Père , je vous épouserais…

- Parfait !

- Non! Je vous épouserais si et seulement si…

- Je m'attend au pire.

- Si et seulement si vous m'offrez une robe couleur de la lune….Ouais , je sais c'est débile ! Mais c'est le conte qui veut ça.

- Tu n'en préfère pas une rouge , je peux te faire ça en une minute.

- Non, une robe couleur de lune et ce avant demain soir.

- Très bien , tu l'auras !

Le roi rassembla les meilleurs couturier du royaume et les menaça de les faire exploser ,eux ainsi que toute leur famille proche , si la robe n'était pas prête à temps. Dans ces conditions , ils s'employèrent à leur tache avec une ardeur redoublée, assemblant les pans de soie argentée et brodant les fils d'argent ,et la douce Ed trouva la robe sur son lit , le lendemain soir.

- Greed , ton idée pourrie , elle a pas fonctionné !

- Oh ! Gueule pas ! J'ai fait la nouba toute la nuit avec les nymphes de la forêt !

Excusez un instant , l'auteuse vient de fondre en larme devant tant de laissé aller. En effet, la baquette de Greed est pliée en deux et son tutu lui part sur les genoux. L'homonculus a l'œil humide et la bouche pâteuse.

- Il me l'a apporté !

- Quoi ? De l'aspirine ?

- La robe que tu m'avais dis de lui demander !

- Oh ! Ben , t'en as de la chance d'avoir un papa aussi généreux.

- Argh! Non mais j'ai dis que je l'épouserai s'il me l'apportait et maintenant , je fais quoi ?

- Tu lui en demande une autre , couleur du soleil.

- Pff !

Retour devant le roi.

- La robe est très belle mais à présent , j'en veux une couleur du soleil , sinon je ne vous épouserai pas.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- C'est le conte.

- Ouais , bon ! Tu l'auras !

Le roi fit à nouveau venir tout les couturier du royaume , menaça de les faire exploser , eux et leur famille proche ainsi que tout leurs cousins éloignés si la robe n'était pas prête à temps. Ils se mirent donc au travail , tissant les fils d'or , la soie et le satin pour confectionner une robe dont l'éclat serait l'égal de celui de l'astre solaire. Lorsqu'elle découvrit la robe sur son lit, la princesse Ed poussa un cri de ravissement.

- Bordel , c'est quoi ce truc ! Ca brille tellement que j'y vois plus rien ! Greed !!!!!

La fée apparu , après que l'auteur l'ait fait dessouler à coup de grande bassine d'eau glacée. Résultat, il trempa complètement le tapis de la princesse et lui éternua dans la figure parce qu'il avait prit froid à force de se balader en tutu , comme un con.

Greed : C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi je dois porter un tutu ?

Auteuse : J'ai jamais dit que tu devais en porter un mais j'allais pas t'en empêcher.

Il pousse un cri de rage et se débarrasse de son tutu. La princesse Ed écarquille les yeux.

- Greed , tu sais ce que c'est que la pudeur ?

- Non.

- Et les sous-vêtement ?

- Vaguement entendu parler. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien , pour rien .

Donc Greed , à qui l'auteur fit apparaître au moins un boxer par les pouvoirs du stylo , se pencha d'un air critique vers la robe , après avoir enfilé ses lunettes de soleil à verre ultra protecteur.

- Ouais , c'est pas de la gnognotte. Il sait vivre le Kimblee.

- Et je fais quoi , maintenant ?

- Et bien , tu …Euh ! Tu…Trou de mémoire !

L'auteur apparaît et lui tend le livre ouvert à la bonne page. Il déchiffre péniblement car il ne sait pas très bien lire.

- Tu lui demande une robe…

- Déjà vu ! Ca doit être la page d'après.

- Non ! Une robe couleur du temps qui passe , voilà !

Ed: MAIS C'EST QUOI CES CONNERIES!!!!!

Auteur : Un peu de respect ! C'est l'un des plus beau conte qui aient bercé mon enfance.

Ed : Un roi complètement taré qui veut épouser sa fille et elle qui lui demande des robes à longueur de temps ! C'est ça l'un des plus beaux contes qui aient bercé ton enfance ?!

Greed : Dans un sens , ça explique certaine chose.

Ed s'en retourna donc une troisième fois devant son père qui faillit l'exploser en entendant qu'elle avait encore une requête mais parvient à se contenir. Il fit venir encore les plus grand couturiers du royaume et les menaça de les faire exploser eux , leur famille proche , leur cousins éloignés et tout ceux qui auraient eut le malheur de les croiser dans la rue etc.… Le fait est que Ed se retrouva avec une robe sur laquelle pouvait se lire toutes les saisons et le cycle des astres.

- Greed !!!!

Auteur : je te signale que tu devrais l'appeler « Fée Lila » comme dans le conte.

Ed : Ta gueule ! Je porte déjà une robe , ça suffit !

Greed apparut vêtu de sa veste adorée avec un col en fourrure et de son pantalon en cuir , vu que l'auteur lui avait dit que le tutu n'était pas obligatoire. Il avait juste gardé la baguette avec un étoile , histoire de faire « fée ».

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore à râler , toi ?

- Il me l'a apportée !

- Quoi ? Waw ! Mais regardez-moi cette merveille !

Il se saisit de la robe , l'examine en détail , sous le regard consterné de Ed.

- Ca doit valoir une fortune !

- Mais je m'en fous de combien ça vaut ! Je veux pas me faire…bip…par Kimblee !

- L'auteuse le laissera pas faire.

Ils s'entreregardent et frissonnent.

- Bon d'accord , je vais t'aider ! Dans les écuries de ce palais , il y a un âne capable de produire des pierres rouges à volonté. Tu vas lui dire que tu l'épouseras , s'il me le donne.

- Euh ! Greed , tu es sûr de la dernière partie ?

Greed soupire.

- Je pouvais toujours essayer ! Bon , tu lui dis que tu l'épouseras , s'il te donne la peau de cet âne.

- Ouais , logiquement , il va pas vouloir se débarrasser de cette bête merveilleuse. Seulement il va m'exploser à coup sûr si je lui demande.

- Tu préfère exploser ou te faire…bip…par Kimblee.

- C'est bon , je vais lui demander !!! J'y vais !

Mais Kimblee ne l'explosa pas et je vous assure que la présence d'Hawkeye avec ses neuf millimètre et de l'auteuse avec tous les monstres qu'avait pu créer sa cervelle n'y était absolument pour rien . Ed retourna se coucher , certain que Kimblee ne lui accorderait pas ce qui lui avait demandé mais au matin , une funeste découverte l'attendait au pied de son lit. Une peau d'âne.

Kimblee : Mon âne !!!!!

Auteur : Je t'avais bien dit que je te le prêtais juste pour le conte ! Et puis c'est un âne homonculus , il va se régénérer.

Ed : Un âne homonculus ?

Auteur : Ben , ouais ! Pourquoi pas ? En plus , tu en connais déjà un !

Greed : Ah , bon ? Qui ?

- Greed !!!!! Ramène toi que je te trucide !!!!

Greed apparaît en mode bouclier ultime , la baguette avec une petit étoile à la main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?…Argh ! Ne me dis pas que c'est l'âne ! Noonnnn !

- Il va me…bip…

- Je le voulais cet âne ! Il était à moi !

- Ravi de voir que mon sort est ton seul soucis.

- Oh ! La ferme ! Bon , il est marqué quoi dans le bouquin…Cinq cent gramme de farine , quatre œuf…Euh ! Non , c'est pas le bon….Ah! Voilà ! Enlève ta robe !

- Avec plaisir.

Précisons que Ed a , lui, plus que vaguement entendu parler du concept de sous-vêtements. Désolée mes demoiselles !

- Maintenant , tu enfiles la peau de l'âne et tu te met de la cendre sur le visage.

- Ouais , voilà.

- Voici un coffre magique.

L'auteuse fait apparaître un coffre magique.

- Mets-y ton matériel de toilette et les trois robes que tu as demandé à ton père.

- Matériel de toilette et robes dans le coffre !

- Bon et maintenant , magne toi le cul pour quitter ce château. Voilà ma baguette , tu n'auras qu'à frapper le sol avec pour que le coffre apparaisse où que tu sois.

Ainsi la belle et courageuse princesse Ed s'en alla par de-là les lacs et les forêts pour arriver au frontière du royaume voisin dans un petit village où elle se fit engager comme souillon . Les gens l'appelaient sans cesse peau d'âne , à cause l'hideuse cape dont elle se ne séparait jamais ou alors nabot et ça vous savez pourquoi.

Ed : j'ai des envies de meurtres.

Kimblee : Moi aussi .

Ed : Eh ! Comment t'es arrivé là ?

Kimblee : j'ai soudoyé ta fée pour qu'elle m'indique le chemin.

Auteur : Y pas à dire les marraines ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient.

Ainsi le temps passa dans ce paisible village ,jusqu'au jour où le prince du royaume voisin vient pour une partie de chasse avec ses amis . Ce prince se nommait Lin.

Auteuse : je voulais mettre Roy mais je l'avais déjà utilisé pour faire la reine . J'ai tiré au sort et c'est Lin qui est sortit.

Roy : T'inquiètes pas , Ed-chan, on se retrouve tout de suite après qu'elle ait fini de délirer.

Lin : Si je comprend bien , je pourrais pas profiter de jolie princesse ?

Roy et Ed : Même pas en rêve !

Ed : Et je suis pas une fille !

Il était accompagné de ses fidèles chevaliers Ran Fan et un autre dont j'ai oublié le nom. Mais voilà que malgré les bons soins de ses chevaliers , qui ne pouvaient pas toujours contrer la stupidité de leur prince , il s'égara dans la forêt où se trouvait la petite maisonnette de Peau d'âne. Il voulut aller demander son chemin mais décida tout d'abord de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Ben , oui , c'est un voyeur !

Il vit la princesse Ed , qui , on ne sait pas pourquoi et on ne le saura jamais , avait décidé de revêtir sa robe couleur de la lune pour faire la cuisine. Dès cet instant , il ne put plus détacher son regard de cette gracieuse créature , qui avait capturé son cœur à tout jamais.

Lorsque ses gardes du corps le retrouvèrent , il était évanouis…euh ! En fait , il était pas sensé l'être mais c'est Lin…Ils le ramenèrent au palais , auprès de ses honorables parents , le roi Alex Louis Armstrong et la reine Scieszka .

Auteuse : désolée , Scieszka , on a tiré au sort qui devrait épousé Armstrong. Ca a faillit tombé sur Pride.

Mais les jours passant , le prince héritier tomba gravement malade et rien ne semblait pouvoir lui faire du bien.

Tout les médecins de la cour passèrent à son chevet sans trouver ce qu'il avait. Jusqu'au jour où trois médecin apparurent aux portes du palais : il s'agissait de guérisseur grandement connu de part le monde , sous les noms de Martel , Dolchatte et Rôa. Ils passèrent l'après-midi auprès du prince et lorsqu'ils revinrent auprès des altesses royales , ils leur dirent.

- D'abord le fric , sinon on dit rien.

Les altesses au désespoir donnèrent le salaire qu'ils réclamaient aux trois guérisseurs. L'un d'eux , qui a souhaité gardé l'anonymat ,réclamant l'équivalent de la paie des deux autres en biscuits pour chien. Et ceux-ci leur expliquèrent donc que le prince se mourait d'amour et que le seul moyen de le sauver était de lui demander qu'elle était la chose qu'il désirait le plus au monde et de la lui donner.

Aussitôt , le roi se précipita au chevet de son fils unique et après l'avoir longuement serré dans ses bras , parce qu'il était tout ému que son petit soit amoureux , il lui posa la question que lui avait conseillé les illustres guérisseurs. Lin réfléchit longuement et dit , avec son fort accent de Xing et ses imprécisions de langage ,qu'il n'irait mieux que s'il pouvait manger un gâteau fait par les mains de Peau d'âne.

Lin : Pourquoi demander gâteau alors que je peut demander toute de suite fille ?

Auteuse : Parce que c'est l'histoire !

Lin : Je veux pas paraître insolent mais mes parents me ressemblent pas beaucoup. Il me semble peu probable que l'alliance de ces deux personnages donnent un être aussi sublime que moi.

Auteuse : Ah ! Les mystères de la génétique ! ( et du tirage au sort accessoirement )

Lin : D'ailleurs , je voudrais dire que suis offensé ! Je me souviens pas apparaître dans Fma version anime !

Auteuse : Un oubli fâcheux , de toute évidence…Puis-je reprendre le récit ?

On dépêcha aussitôt deux messagers pour aller transmettre la requête du prince à la princesse Ed alias Peau d'âne , alias Nabot. Cependant un seul des deux envoyés parvint à destination car l'un ou plutôt l'une des deux avait trop la flemme pour continuer. Le plus petit des deux messagers arriva donc devant la maisonnette et toqua. Pas de réponse. Il toqua une fois , deux fois , trois fois puis en ayant marre, il fusionna avec la porte pour entrer.

La douce et distinguée princesse Ed était affalée en caleçon sur son lit, en train de ronfler la bouche grande ouverte.

Wrath : Eh ! Mais c'est un garçon !

Ed: Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui s'en rend compte !

La princesse manifesta sa surprise et sa frayeur en trouvant un inconnu chez elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici , sale mioche ?

- J'apporte un message du prince pour une certaine Peau d'âne. Elle vit ici ?

- C'est moi.

- Non , sans dec. Où elle est ?

- Je t'ai dit que c'était moi !

- Écoute , on m'a parlé d'une jolie fille et toi ,sans vouloir t'offenser, t'es tout sauf une jolie fille.

- Tu ne m'offenses pas au contraire….Mais c'est moi Peau d'âne !

L'auteuse débarque et explique l'astuce à Wrath, qui ne se retient de rire que pour échapper à des représailles armées d'automails. Il donne le message et sort pour laisser libre cour à son hilarité.

- Un gâteau ? Mais c'est qui ce taré que je connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam qui me demande un gâteau ?! Je suis pas boulanger !

Enfin, grâce à la bonne influence d'Hawkeye et de ses neuf millimètres, la princesse se mit au travail. Elle commença donc par dessiner un cercle de transmutation sur la table.

Auteuse : Eh ! Tu n'es pas sensé utiliser l'alchimie pour transmuter un gâteau ! C'est de la triche ! Le conte exige que tu le fasse de tes blanches mains , afin que tu puisse y perdre ta bague.

Ed : Quelle bague ? J'ai pas reçu de bague, moi.

Auteuse : Mais que fout l'accessoiriste ! Hugues , arrêtes de harceler l'équipe ! On les a déjà vue ces photos, là !

Ed reçu donc la bague qu'il s'empressa de passer à son doigt et commença à faire le gâteau. Évidemment sans alchimie, c'est beaucoup plus dur et il du le recommencer une fois parce qu'il le laissa brûler, un fois parce qu'il avait confondu le sel et le sucre, une fois parce que il avait mit du plâtre à la place de la farine, une fois parce que Gluttony l'avait mangé et une dernière fois parce que sa bague n'était pas tombé dedans.

Wrath reprit donc le chemin du château de ses seigneurs en compagnie d'une armure qui traversait le royaume pour montrer à tout le monde son cirque de chat. Le prince accueillit la pâtisserie avec un grand enthousiasme car il était sur le point de s'évanouir de faim et la dévora illico, s'étouffant au passage avec un étrange objet qui s'avéra être….une vis d'automail ?

Ed : Ah ! C'était là qu'elle était passée ?

Un peu plus tard , il trouva une paire de ciseau , des clefs , un tournevis , une mine anti-personnel….

Roy : C'est pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui fait la cuisine à la maison.

Et enfin un fort joli bijou avec marqué dessus _« un anneau pour les gouverner tous , un anneau pour les trouver , un anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier ». _

Aussitôt il déclara qu'il épouserait celle dont le doigt serait assez fin pour l'enfiler.

Ed : Mais attend ! T'as vu comme il est large , ce truc ! Même Gluttony pourrait l'enfiler sans problème !

Auteuse : C'est vrai ! Pouvoir du stylo par mon autorité d'auteuse je t'ordonne de rétrécir cet anneau !

Ed : T'étais vraiment obliger de sortir le grand jeu avec la phrase , les éclairs et le vent qui se lève, juste pour que Hugues vienne le remplacer par un plus petit ?

Des messagers furent dépêchés aux quatre coins du royaume, qui était rond, afin que toutes les jeunes filles soient prévenues de la plus noble princesse à la plus humble paysanne. Aussitôt toutes les demoiselles intéressées par la couronne royale, et elles l'étaient toutes, à part une certaine jeune fille qui ne pensait qu'aux automails, se mirent en quête de moyens, souvent plus farfelus les uns que les autres de se faire les doigts les plus fins possibles.

Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin et toutes les jeunes filles défilèrent par ordre de noblesse décroissante, des princesses aux souillons, mais aucune ne parvint à glisser parfaitement son doigt dans l'anneau. Alors qu'on pensait que plus personne ne viendrait…personne ne vint effectivement.

Auteuse : Où est la princesse Ed ?! C'est la scène finale , je vous signale.

Greed : Il s'est enfui.

Auteuse : Si tu me le retrouves rapidement , je te montre où se trouve l'âne homonculus !

Greed : J'y cours , j'y vole !….Je l'ai rattrapé ! Hein ? Pourquoi tu me tends un miroir? Il est où l'âne homonculus ?

Ainsi la princesse Ed s'avança d'un pas hésitant , personne ne remarquant évidemment la présence d'Hawkeye dans son dos ni le neuf millimètre qui chatouillait les côte de l'heureuse princesse. Le prince Lin s'agenouilla, prit la main qu'elle lui tendait , avança l'anneau…

- Mais bordel ! Pourquoi ça ne passe pas !

Auteuse : Ed ! L'autre main ! Pas celle en automail quoi !

Ed: Oups ! Que je suis bête !

Envy: Je te le fais pas dire !

La princesse tendit l'autre main et l'anneau se révéla lui aller comme un gant. Un grand mariage fut célébré et tout le monde fut invité, à part Kimblee mais lui , il était trop occupé à célébrer ses fiançailles avec la fée Greed, qui surpassait toutes les autres car pouvant se régénérer quand il l'explosait.

Greed: Eh ! Ca veut dire que moi aussi , j'étais une femme dans cette histoire ?!

Auteuse : La fée Lila , c'est pas un nom courant pour un mec.

La princesse Ed et le prince Lin s'unirent donc mais ne consommèrent jamais leur mariage , sinon je sens que je vais me faire incendier par une certaine reine défunte, qui est en fait un mec et un alchimiste.

Fin !


End file.
